


Looking Lonely

by emirain



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, have you seen them?, inspired by the Santa Fe scene in any production of rent ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emirain/pseuds/emirain
Summary: I can't  be the only one who ships this...so, here's some cuddly fluff!





	

"Mark looks lonely," Angel whispered into Collins' ear, curled up on his lap.  
This caused the anarchist to steal a glance over at their friend curled up on the floor with a blanket, eyes focused on the movie playing.

Collins grinned softly, rubbing Angel's back. "Give me one second," he whispered, still smiling.

And with that, he untangled himself from Angel and stood. He walked up behind Mark, then silently slid both his arms under Mark's armpits, lifting the filmmaker off the ground while still sitting cross-legged.

Before Mark had time to question anything, Collins had scooped him into his arms and was carrying him bridal style back to Angel's bed.

"But the movie," Mark whined softly as he was dropped onto the bed.

"That's the magic of DVD's, pumpkin," Angel drawled, wrapping her arms around him, "You can watch them anytime."  
Mark smiled, admittedly enjoying the warmth, which was added onto when Collins slid on to the bed behind him.

"You guys are too nice," Mark murmured, lightly kissing Collins' arm, which was holding both him and Angel now.  
"Promise we can watch it tomorrow though?" He added. Well, it did win Mark's favorite film festival. It was important.

"I promise," Collins replied, "Scoot in closer, I'm falling off here."


End file.
